SupermanGoku Fight for the Ages
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Superman and Goku team up. An enemy too strong for either. READ PRE-STORY NOTE! IT ADDRESSES AN ISSUE


Yes, I know I got the Super Saiyan God form wrong! It was before the Super Saiyan God movie came out and honestly I went with the fan version of the form, not the red. NO COMMENTING ON IT PLEASE AS IT WILL WASTE TIME! Also, this is not any sort of comparison between Superman and Goku. this is what I see if the two were to team up. Enjoy!

The sky is blue, and all the leaves are green. A perfect summer day, not too hot. As usual, Metropolis is bustling with life and business. For this city, peaceful days are very, VERY rare. A local Radio Shack even gets some attention as a couple passerby's notice the TV's in the window.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we watch? It's about Superman!"

The energetic child pulls him mother towards the windows as the local news continues. . .

"Is it a bird? A plane? It's a plane AND Superman yet again. Yesterday, the local Man of Steel saves yet another plane from crashing. The mayor has now declared Metropolis a 'No Fly Zone', due to this being the 567th plane Superman has saved. While no innocents have perished in these crashes, airlines and cities have to agree that when flying meta-humans are involved, it does nothing but cost money. In other news, Gotham City Police Department has found the body of yet ANOTHER young dead Robin, bringing the boy wonder death count up to four children Batman has brought into death."

The news went on as up above, the news worthy spectacle found himself using his girlfriend's cell phone.

"Yes, yes, I know this makes two of your side kicks killed after being raped by a pole and blown up with a mom bomb by Joker, but it isn't your fault, Bruce. . . . . Hey, now. Don't get nuts on me again. . . . Of course, I'm of sound mind. YOU'RE the one we need to worry about right now. . . . Yes, I know you're the god damn Batman, but don't take another Robin yet. It's starting to get a dime a dozen. . . . Sorry, too soon. . . . Usually, yes I would be right now, but planes are forbidden in Metropolis, so I have some free time at this time of day. . . . I know, right?"

The conversation gets cut short as some sort of object rockets into the city, causing a massive plume of smoke.

"Gotta cut this short. . . . Yeah, random crash into the city. . . shwarma place in Gotham? . . Catch ya' later."

In one second flat, the cell phone was back in his girlfriend's purse at the Daily Planet before she went to check it. She found her caller ID. 'Bruce Wayne', it read. She rubbed her temple, having not been asked if her boyfriend could call his bro-mance partner.

Downtown, Superman lands in front of a massive crater. He's seen bigger, of course. He just finished cracking Darksied over the head last week, so the Man of Steel had to wonder who or what was stupid enough to land here of all places. He crossed his arms, waiting patently for whatever had crashed to come out.

'If it's Doomsday again, this is going to be some good stress relief. OH, maybe I can capture him and let Batman unleash his own frustrations on the thing. Eh, maybe too cruel, even for Doomsday.' the caped hero thought to himself.

He started to see the outline of. . . what the fuck? Whatever it was, he surely hadn't seen it before. Some. . . creature he guessed, stood up on two legs, with gray almost metallic bony skin. It's structure resembled a raptor, with slightly long arms. Claws on toes and fingers. A very short tail. A line of spine spikes decorated it's back, almost making it look like an alien(from alien). The head had yellow hawk eyes that looked around. A four mandible jaw(resembling an elite from halo). It's forehead came up over the rest of the head in three spikes, giving a W look almost. The middle spike of course a good deal longer.

'I think Ridley Scott's gonna sue somebody. Oh, well. Come get some, Patches.'

The creature turned to Sup, looking him over for a moment. It lowers, goes all fours on the ground, until going into blinding speed, surprising the hero. He halts it firmly with a solid smash of his fist on its head, imprinting it into the ground. 'Does this have something to do with Flash?' He mused to himself before the creature spun on the ground, kicking superman's feet out and getting to its own feet. It brings its own clawed hard in, catches the indestructible man in the face, sending him through Metropolis. He skids to a halt before the creature comes out from darkness beside him. He ducks another swipe, bringing his hands together and up into its jaw to send it into the atmosphere. For a moment, he just looks up.

'coming out of dark energy? Sounds like a Raven thing. . . did I hit too hard? It isn't coming down.' He looked with his enhanced vision to find the creature in the upper atmosphere with its shoulder blades barely connected to its spine while they expand into wings, holding it in place. The creature looks right back at him. 'It can see me from that distance?' It took a deep intake before releasing a shriek. The sound directs itself towards the city as every piece of glass and electronics completely crumbles and people's ears bleed. Superman staggers from it before being surprised. 'Full of surprises isn't it?'

Before a moment's notice, the creature was right over Superman, causing him to dodge back to avoid the hit. The creature rockets into Superman, biting his chest, clenching its claws on his back, and spearing him through building after building. Time to get serious. Superman raises his arms high, crushing his elbows into each of the vacant shoulder blade areas, since both are acting as wings currently, while his knee crashes into the creature's gut. The forward momentum stops completely as the creature staggers and loses its grip of the superhuman while gasping for breath. The hero brings his hand down to grip the back of its neck and spin around, launching it a hundred miles away from Metropolis before flying after it.

He lands in the mountains where the creature landed. He found it in a gigantic crater the took out several mountains and nearby hills. He found the creature already up and studying its prey. He found himself saying his thought out loud. "Nevermind. Ridley Scott would be proud."

"YEAH!". . . "Get that thing and show it who's boss!" . . . . "Get serious! Throw in a heat blast!"

The man had been screaming like a loon for fifteen minutes with his eyes closed. He started hopping up and down in a mock fighting stance throwing play punches. "With a RIGHT! . YES! Now go. . . NO not that way!. . . Good recovery!"

"Dad, what are you doing?" A younger man asked kinda not wanting to know what it was.

The man, spiky black hair, blue boots, red pants, blue martial arts belt, blue wristbands, and sleeveless shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath, replied. "There's a battle going on there again. It's the big dog vs some. . . thing? I can't really tell much from the battle like specific movements, but my training with instant transmission helps me notice the fights and keep tabs. It's AWESOME!" The man just wiggled with excitement.

"Couldn't you just. . . go there if you wanted?" Gohan had decided to ask.

"No. . . It's another dimension. I mean not like going to Other World, but completely separate. My instant transmission can't do it." Goku's shoulders slumped as he seems to anime cry. He perked up as he closed his eyes and turned around, concentrating on the fight. . . "Uh oh"

Back with the 'Big dog', the entire mountain range now lay in rubble. He jumped into the sky, laying heat vision cover fire to the monster he was faced with. It dodges the blasts almost with ease and stops just below the prey. With a massive leap, it launches to the man above. Superman goes with one intake and breathes out, freezing the creature before it could get to him. Before giving it a chance to break free, and rocket drop kicks it into the Earth.

In the new crater, he stands on top of the beast, waiting for a response. His eyes go wide as the tail wraps around his neck from behind. 'It wasn't that long before!' The tail whips him into the ground beside the tail holder as it stands up. It opens its mouth as Superman looks into it, being met with a blast of pure white.

Almost like a nuke, the explosion causes a massive mushroom cloud, sending Superman through states and cities. He finally meets the ocean as he halts above the water. He looks forward, trying to find the monster. It comes for him from above, but he's faster. He almost disappears as he puts the creature in a hold from behind, restricting its arms as his flies into the ocean.

They exit out from the icy grounds of Russia. Superman drops the beast into the snow as the molten magma on it hardens. Superman simply brushes off the cooling rock. The beast crawls a little bit away as the Man of Steel walks after it. 'Guess you can't take that much heat.' His mind goes blank hearing a melodic hoarse breathing pattern, almost laughing. Suddenly, the ground covers with pure black power as tendrils and a long appendage wraps around him. He looks at the beast, which is growing these out of its chest and into a dark portal below it, hidden by its body, before emerging from the portal directly below superman. The large appendage was its tail, now even longer. 'So it can create. . . darkness and send itself through to appear anywhere else. It can also grow extra body parts to adapt to combat and send part of itself through the portals for sneak attacks.' He looks it in its yellow eyes with his own, before his turn red.

The immediate area turns blood red as a heat vision blast rockets the alien through the landscape. It whipped its body around, landing on all fours. It simply looks back at him as he walked up. 'This is going to take more. I need to take this off planet.' He starts to look through the skies. 'There we go.'

He looks forward as the beast rockets to him again. This time, it reacts faster that him, dodging his counter punch before swiping him into the ground. It proceeds to kick and claw at him until he grabs its arms, halting it. He struggles as the creatures arms begin to. . . bulk? The creature begins to push in as he cold breaths it in the face. He uppercuts it into the sky before closing his eyes just barely a second, releasing several more of his limiters.

He rockets up, tackling the beast through the atmosphere and through space. They move through speeds unimaginable until coming to a planet. He lets go, letting the beast rocket through the atmosphere of this planet and hit it. Superman then rockets to the nearest sun.

"Oh YEAH! Here comes to pain." Goku jumped with joy awaiting the ultimate attack as he knew it would come. He acted almost as a wrestling fan. "MAN! I want to be there."

Superman opens his eyes as solar energy radiates from his body. Within a millisecond, he stands on the planet. '670 times larger than Earth. Plant life that gives Oxygen but otherwise lifeless. The perfect battleground.' He finds the beast as it charges another blast from its mouth. It releases the blast as Superman brings his right arm up, before grunting with hard effort as he back hands the blast away. The creature backs off a bit until Superman seemingly disappears. His fist both crashes and phases into the creature's chest, simultaneously exploding the beast and a Pangaea sized chuck out of the planet.

Superman searches for any remains, finding the top half of the beast gone, but the bottom still below him.

'Darkness powers, canary screaming, flash speed, shapeshifting although I hesitate to think Martian, destructive blasts, even MY durability. What IS this thi- What?' He looked down as the bottom half twitches and spasms. The tail whips around, causing Superman to leap back. He used most of his sun dip power in that punch, but he was confident he could go some more rounds with half an abomination.

The creature's point of separation flares as the open wound of a missing top half pulses. Suddenly, a new torso begins to rip from the open wound, replacing what was missing. The new chest seemed to have more plate armor like portions, jet black. The point where arms were supposed to be began to flare as well before arms grew. The legs began the reshape between a half humanoid/half reptilian look. Two inch spikes grow from the knees as the claws on the feet seem to sharpen. The same with the feet seems to happen with the hands, sharper claws, but now resemble more human hands as well. Spikes like the ones on the knees appear on each elbow as large shoulder spikes. The torso still seemed more reptilian with newer, larger spine spikes. Now, however, instead on its own shoulder blades as wings, the beast had its own wings. Neck finally flared as the same head from before regrew. He watched it hunch over just as it had before. The body itself was lean, like an athlete, no longer just seemingly bone.

'Yeah, not even going to deal with that.' He disappeared into the sky, but found himself being matched in speed now by the creature as it grabbed his cape, pulling him into a claw swipe to the jaw, launching him back into the ground. It landed before animalistically charging Superman. "No holds barred." He releases all limiters at this point. While having sun dipped before, he had only used it for the one attack. He ducks a swipe as he spears the beast into the ground. Grabbing its leg, he whipped it around and threw it away. However, the beast caught itself with its wings just three feet from Superman, before roud house kicking Superman back. Superman ice breaths toward the beast, which throws its arms up to block, but finds its wings frozen, causing it to drop. BOOM. Another infinite mass punch with most of Superman's remaining power. The creature looks down, seeing Superman's fist in its chest. It looks back up into a heat blast, launching it off the hand. It tries to swipe back, but Superman hits it with a spectral blast in the shape of his symbol. As it is entangled, he rockets into the sky with all his leftover energy towards the sun.

"This is bad! Ugh, he doesn't have a means to win. He can out-power it for now, but in the end. . . UGH!" Goku smacked his forehead with both hands.

"W-What happened? You were excited just a minute ago." His son asked.

"The creature regenerated. Not the regular kind too. It's not like with Buu, but felt almost identical with how Cell used to regenerate. Only problem is, it came back stronger." Goku clutched his hands into fists.

"But becoming stronger like that is like Buu or a Saiyan trait, right. . ." Gohan seemed confused.

"Yeah. I NEED to go help." Goku gets an aura around his as he gets angry.

"Wait. Can't the Supreme Kai use Instant Transmission through dimensions with ease?"

SMACK. Goku's face met the ground. He got up clumsily. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE?! All the fun fighting! Ugh" He put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared.

Superman concentrated on getting as much power as he could. He flexed his hand before going wide eyed. The creature was entering the sun with him! It tackles directly into him with the surprise, grabbing him with its claws and throwing him out of the sun back towards the planet with a trail of flame after him. The beast leaves the sun after him. Superman lands on the planet on his feet. He charges back up to the monster. Both clash causing a massive concussive force to shake the planet. Superman blasts the creature in the eyes before unloading punch after punch into its gut. The creature suddenly smacks both hands on both sides of the man's head as the hands glowed white like the blasts it had used before. And the world shook, losing another planet's worth of land. The now hundreds of thousands of miles long crater has the Man of Steel in the center. He rolled to his feet before dodging a tail swipe. He grabs the tail and whips the beast into the ground. He pulls it in by the tail before following up with a knee to the face. The beast soars into the air as Superman falls to a knee. He breaths hard for breath. 'How strong IS this thing?'

As if on cue, the creature lands in front of him. Its tail extends out and lightning speed. Superman dodges the now spikes and bladed tail as it lashes out at him. He flies past it toward the monster, but a dark portal appears in front of it as the tail emerges. He catches the point of the tail, but it pushes him off into the distance, past the other portal where the tail disappeared into. He gets up onto his feet, finding the monster gone. Darkness appears around him as the beast emerges around him with a glowing white ball of energy being pressed into Superman's gut. He heat visions the hand holding the energy away before elbowing the beast in the jaw, knocking it back. He tries to get away as the beast grabs him and smashes him into the ground. He looks up at it as it stands over him. 'This thing is unbeatable!' The beast raised its hand with more energy as it goes to finish him. . . before a fist smashes into its jaw knocking it back.

Goku lands with Superman before grabbing him. The two immediately appear on the other side of the planet in a forest.

"Who the heck ar-" Superman started.

"Eat this!" He hands a bean to Superman. He looks at the strange haired man with an eye brow up. "I'm SERIOUS!"

He obeys and eats the bean, finding a complete recovery. "What the heck was that?"

"Senzu Bean. No time to explain. Plan now."

"Well. . . I need to recharge fully with the Sun, but thing won't let me, knowing how strong it makes me."

"I got it." Goku smiles. "I'll hold it off for ya."

"For five minutes?" Superman questions, causing a sweat drop from Goku. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I can take it. Its just dejavu. . ."

"Have fun with him." Superman soars into the sky toward the sun. Goku takes a deep breath before rising into the air and taking a familiar stance.

"Ka. . . me. . . ha. . . me. . .-"

The beast looks around impatiently, looking for its prey. It looked frantically until seeing a dot with its binocular vision. A low growl sounded as it recognized superman. Just as it prepared to rush the Man of Steel, however.

"HA!" A blue beam smashes into the creature from behind. It recoils from the hit as a foot meets its jaw, sending it into the ground. It rolls to its feet to find some black haired man in red and blue standing there.

"Hi, I'm Goku."  
A loud shriek sounds as the sound actually pushes Goku back a bit. 'Total concentration. It's faster than me by A LOT.' Suddenly, the beast appears right above him, swiping at him. He ducks his head under the blow while upside down round house kicking the beast a few feet back. "KAIOKEN!" The creature tilts its head doing a confused bird chirp before a fist hits in between its jaws. "DRAGONFIST!" The energy explodes in the beast's mouth, sending it back into the ground. Goku lands far off, taking a fighting stance. 'He's faster, but I'm better.'

The beast sends its tail at Goku, only to go through his image. The beast turns into a missile drop kick to the face by Goku, sending it into the ground. 'Can't let it move.' "KAMEHAMEHA!" He sends another beam down to the beast, which simply roars, sending the blast back at Goku. 'Crap baskets.' He dodges the blast, only to be kicking into the ground. He rolls to his feet before throwing his hands up in surrender. The beast stops just before him, confused.

"Hey, now. I haven't even gotten to use my full power yet. Don't you know anything about Saiyans?"

The creature looks confused and eyes him over. "Think. He's a super MAN. Have you ever thought about a super. . . SAIYAN!" He transform into Super Saiyan 1, using the glow to surprise the creature just long enough for the follow up. "Solar Flare!" The creature screeches in pain, clutching its eyes as Goku jumps in, unloading blow after blow into the beast. He steps back, charging a glow of energy and blasting the beast back. The beast skids to a halt and charges a pure white blast. "Oh crap." It releases the blast towards Goku as the Saiyan blasts the ground next to him to propel him into the sky to dodge. 'Crap. crap. crap. Crap' The explosion takes another chunk of the planet away.

Up in the sun, Superman observes the fight. 'He's holding his own? Still on the losing end, but then again so was I.' He looked around with only one thought. 'we may still need help.'

Goku soars through the air until the beast grabs him from behind in a hold. Goku tries to struggle free, but the creature tightens the grip as Goku starts to feel like he's breaking. 'Time to. . . step it UP!' "HAAAAAAAA!" He powers into Super Saiyan 2 before whipping his head back into the creature's head, staggering it. He flips out of the grip and kicks the beast down.

'Super saiyan 2 won't last long.' He looks up to the sun. 'Taking your time? Guess I need to use more of my tricks.' He turned back to the beast. 'Vegeta did always call me a clown. . ." Goku smiles.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Superman said out loud.

The beast looks up just for his head to meet Goku's. The resulting crash halts both and dazes them.

'A headbutt. . .' The Man of Steel found himself face palming.

The beast recoils, but is surprised when Goku is up first. Goku balls energy into his hand before smacking it into the creature's face, knocking it back a little. It punches Goku back, launching the fighter a mile so away. Goku rolls to his feet, avoiding several tail lashes from the monster. Goku skids to a halt, powering up. "HAAAA!" His hair extends into Super Saiyan 3. He charges another powerful blast and hits the beast, but the beast lands without missing a beat. It charges another white blast and sends it to Goku.  
Goku charges energy into his hand into a sort of blade as he hits the white blast in two, sending each off to different distances behind him. He yells almost too quick to hear. "Kamehameha" The beast catches the blast this time, but the blast explodes in his face. It staggers but sends another powerful blast as Goku, who leaps up, even pushing the blast down with his hand. However, Goku's hand emits energy to start changing the direction of the blast. He flips with the energy in his hand in a semi circle, sending it back to the sender. The beast goes wide eyed and tries to dodge, but gets all his escape routes cut off by other blasts. The area explodes.

Goku stands at the edge of the crater. He looks for the opponent, but finds no signs. One scan for energy signatures however. . .

The beast rips from the grip under him as Goku blasts it in the face. In charges through, however, slamming Goku into the ground before picking him up and air juggling him Tekken style. It grabs his leg and tosses him into the sky. Goku halts himself, gasping for air. 'He's already sized up Super Saiyan 3. Well, I only need to buy another moment.' He gets into a calm state and charges his power. His eyes open as he screams out, releasing the power. The beast looks up as the very weather itself seems to darken. It finds the same man from before, now with no shirt, long black spiky hair, and ape style haired torso.

"Super Saiyan 4. Now. . ." Visions in his show the face of Meta-Cooler. . . "Instant Transmission."

He disappears while the beast feels a powerful impact on the back of its neck. It turns to face Goku, but loses the man again while feeling a hit in the jaw. It whips its head down, finding a blast going into its gut. It gets thrown back by the blast, and stops itself only to lose the man again while getting its feet kicked out. It flips around, lashing out with its tail towards where it assumes Goku it. The tail stops, satisfying the beast with landing a hit, however. It turns to an energy dragon wrapping around the tail, a fist in the head. "DRAGONFIST!" BOOM. The beast lands several miles away. It gets up to face Goku. The beast is visibly hurt for a moment, but the damage heals in a second.

Goku, on the other hand, clutches his head and breaths heavily. "Man, that takes a lot out of me." He goes to get another Senzu bean, but the beast charges before letting him use it. It roars as it charges power into its claws for a death blow until. . .

"What took you?" Goku asked playfully.

"I was entertained by how strong you are." Superman replied, holding the beast's hand, having halted the attack with his full sun dipped power. "Although, I have to admit. You put out more energy then me, and I'm surprised that you could outmaneuver my level of speed even though it was for just a few seconds."

"Maybe we should be training partners." Goku asked putting his hand behind his head and seeming nervous being complimented.

Superman turns his attention to the beast. He pulls his hand back ready for another full power infinite mass punch. "You have what it takes to blast the remains?"

"Got you covered." Goku replied happily.

Superman proceeded to do exactly that. He used his most powerful punch. And it gets caught? His punch gets caught just before impact. Superman's own face showing horror to this. The beast grips the fist, but barely. It struggles with the Man of Steel, even still being pushed back a bit before its tail whips him back. He lands with Goku, who quickly shoves the Senzu into his mouth to gain a full recovery. The two stood together against the beast now.

"Now what?" Superman asks.

"We got this!" Goku declared.

"Do we?"

A loud roar pushes the two back. ". . . . what could go wrong?" Goku gives Superman a nervous smile.

The two most legendary heroes now stand against the most powerful beast in existence. They take their fighting stances as the monster charges. Goku tries to dodge, but gets smacked back like a rag doll. Superman tries to charge the beast, but it spins, attacking Supes with its tail. He ducks it, only to be smacked by its wing. He blocks the wing and heat visions the leg of the beast, knocking it off balance. The beast pierces its tail into the ground, regaining balance and kicking Superman in the gut. While in the awkward position, however, Goku comes back in, kicking the beast back. It rolls onto all fours as Superman ice breaths its limps to the ground as Goku sends two beams at it. It rips its arms out, deflecting the blasts away with ease and charging again. The beast bears down at the two. Goku rolls and crouches in front as Superman grabs each of the monster's wrists, halting it. It tries to knee at Superman, but Goku kicking the knee back while leaning back, using superman for support. "HAAA!"

He blasts the monster back while rolling to the side, letting superman through to spear it into the ground. The tail whips around at him, but Goku instant transmissions in time to kick the tail to halt it, letting Superman grab it and whipping the beast around like a rope. He swings it into another blast from Goku, blasting the beast out of his hands and into the sky. Goku charges his power while Superman flies after the beast. It halts itself and dodges superman's charge. Superman soars past it into the sky as the beast charges white energy, blasting a massive wave at both combatants.

Superman flexes his arms before using both fists to hit the blast to the side. Goku on the other hand. "KaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaameeeeeeHA!" He sends his best move up to beam struggle with the beast with his blast. The white and blue beams even out and struggle for dominance. The beast focuses to start overpowering Goku. . . mistake. Superman rockets down to attack from behind. It realizes this last second and disappears into darkness, letting its beam disappear. Superman, missing his target, goes wide eyed when Goku's blast almost hits him.

'Oh crap!' Goku maneuvers his hands to change the direction of the blast. One more second. 'There!' Goku already senses the monster out and rockets the beam in the direction. It dodges around the beam and charges at the defenseless Goku, but Goku redirects his blast back to chase the beast. It gets within distance of Goku before jumping back to dodge Superman crashing into the ground between them. It runs to its right as the kamehameha wave follows while Superman responds by using his heat vision to give it more to worry about.

The creature goes serpentine, moving around like a lightning bolt to dodge around the heat blasts and the blue beam of death following it. Finally, it halts and turns to meet the combination attacks. Superman and Goku focus their beams on it. The creature brings its tail up before spinning in place, tail whipping into both attacks, causing a huge struggle of power. With its hands free, however, it brings it another white blasts and fires it into the other side of its own tail! Boom.

The planet sized expanding crater becomes bigger as Superman and Goku wonder what happened. To their horror, the beast appears again, but its tail is gone. It seems only mildly annoyed before the tail regenerates.

"I'm gonna set you up. Get ready to nail him." Goku whispers.

"Got it." Superman responds.

Unlike ever before, Goku pulls full concentration and attacks INSIDE instant transmission. All around seems to pause, immoveable. Goku charges in and punches the beast in the face. It doesn't seem phased since no time has allowed for movement. Another kick to the back of the neck. Punch to the gut. Kick to the leg. Blast to the throat. Punch. Kick. Kick. Kick. Punch. Punch. Blast. Punch. Puch. Blast. Kick. Punch. And so on for several hundred blows before he takes his spot with Superman. In that instant, the creature and its immediate area seems to explode and cripple as all the blows are felt at once. Goku falls to a knee, breathing hard. Superman takes the cue, charging his heat vision to its max and attacks. The attack rocks the beasts world as it is launched into the distance, defeated. . . .

"We got it?" Superman declared.

"No. . . . I still sense it."

"Right. I see it now."

In the crater, all that's left is the creature's gut. It flares as it starts to regenerate.

"Any more ideas?" The Man of Steel asks.

"The spirit bomb won't work on something that powerful."

"The what?"

"Nothing. . . wait. I got it!"

Before he can explain, the beast fully regenerates and rockets back with a vengeance. Goku and Superman stand together, Goku to superman's left, Superman to Goku's right. The beast charges right to them as both fighters increase speed and hit the beast in the chest. Goku using his right hand. Superman using his left. Their fists side by side.

"INFINITE MASS PUNCH!" "DRAGONFIST!"

The combined punches completely eradicate the top half of the creature, launching it to the other side of the planet. The two gasp for breath as Goku reverts to his regular self.

"You shouldn't use so much energy. You have anymore of those beans?"

Goku smiles and hands Superman one. "My last one. . ."

Superman frowns at this. "I can't win alone. What was that idea you had before?"

Goku's smile widened. "I bought you five minutes. You buy me five."

Superman looks at the man with him like he's an idiot. "Foooooooor?"

"It's a surprise!" And with that, he disappears with instant transmission, leaving a jaw dropped Superman. All he could do was take the bean and hope his ally didn't just abandon him.

Goku appeared high in the sky. He looked up to see the giant ball of yellow in the distance. He smiled as he raised his arms.

Back with the Man of Steel, he finds himself slammed through a mountain region. The beast smashes Superman into the ground before picking him up and whipping him away with its tail. He stops in the air and blasts at the creature with his heat vision. It blocks with a wing, but finds the man's fist when it pulls the wing back. The creature rockets back as Superman roars through, punching at the thing. It starts to block and parry the hits before its tail swipes in. Superman grabs the tail and whips the creature down. The beast disappears into a dark portal and appears above superman, smacking him miles down the range.

Goku looks up, seeing the massive and familiar ball of energy. A small amount of it comes down to him, refueling him. "MULTI-FORM!" A second Goku rips free of the first. The second salutes the original before disappearing.

Superman stands up before ducking a tail swipe. The beast tries to kick to follow up, but the Supes catches the kick and pulls it is for a punch to the jaw. The beast's tail whips back and wraps around Superman's neck. He pulls him away and starts beating him into the ground. Upon hitting the ground the fifth time, he heat visions the tail as it loosens the grip. He pulls out just as a ball of white appears in front of him, not released by the beast yet. SMACK!

Goku's fist hits the creature's jaw, though the beast only moves a few inches from Goku's normal form now that it's strength far exceeded Superman's. It whipped its arm around to hit Goku, but he disappeared with instant transmission, grabbing Superman and taking him away.

Superman and Goku#2 appear with Goku. "Hey, how you holding up?"

Superman looks up to see the giant ball of energy above. "Awfully. Is that the Spirit Bomb you talked about earlier?"

"Yep!"

Superman looked confused. "You said it wouldn't kill it, though."

"It won't." Goku added happily. Superman opened his mouth to respond before Goku's free hand grabs Superman's forehead. "No time. Readin' your mind." His hand gets shocked as he pulls back, whipping his hand back and forth. "What the heck?!"

"I have mental barriers. Now, what is it?"

Goku's body wiggles back and forth. "It's cooler as a surprise, but I need to ready your mind. Where's the trust?"

Superman sighs before responding. "Fine."

Goku's hand takes Superman's head again before all the memories of Superman's life flow to Goku.

"Ha! All your bad guys are bald."

"Wha-"

"No time. MULTI-FORM!" Six more Goku's appear from the original. Each of the six instant transmission away. The last free Goku that stood with Superman grips Superman's shoulder.

"We're going to hold it off." And with that, the first clone and Superman teleport back. The original Goku smirks before he too disappears.

The creature looks around. It completely lost track of both its prey. It roars, causing the entire MASSIVE planet to shake. Finally, it catches a faint sense. It looks in the direction.

Goku and Superman land in a barren wasteland. "It'll take a minute for it to find us." Superman states. "Now, what's your plan?" He tries to turn to face his partner face to face, but Goku keeps him faced in the direction of the creature.

"We need to buy as much time as possible."

"How?"

"Instant Transmission! It's the only way to travel!"

"Is that how you've been moving instantly? And how will this work with you so weakened?"

Goku seems to smirk. "It tired me out so fast because I was using it as my only resource during the fight. This time. . . I move. You hit." He places both hands on Superman's shoulders. Superman smirks a bit too, understanding the tactic.

A few minutes passed as the creature FINALLY found its prey. It rockets through towards them, finding both smiling. Confused it holds back, studying them.

"Ready?" Superman asks.

"Ready!" Goku declares.

The two disappear, a fist smashing into the beast's gut. It hunches over as the two disappear again. Superman dropkicks the thing's back, launching it down. Weakened clone Goku clings onto Superman's cape, before they disappear again and into the distance. The creature rises, infuriated. It roars again, releasing its power and speeds at the two.

Just before hitting, however, they're gone. It looks around and finds them miles away, but it can still see them. Milliseconds pass as it crosses the distance, only to hit air again, before getting punched from the side and launched away. In regains its control, only to find its prey gone again. In a rage, it eradicates an entire hundredth of the giant planet, effectively a little over six times Earth's size.

Goku and Superman appear at the original crater the fight started in. Goku regains his breath.

"How much longer?" Superman inquired.

"About one more min-" The creature rips from the ground and hits the two into the air. Goku tries to react. "Kamehame-" The creature blasts the weak Goku out of existence. Superman lands several several yards back.

"Great. . ."

"Hey. . ." Superman looks around for Goku after hearing his voice. "You let me into your head earlier, so now I can talk to you like this. Lure it into the upper atmosphere of the planet. NOW!"

The creature seems to be happy, having supposedly killed a prey. In its self caused distraction, Superman hits it from behind with the Infinite Mass Punch yet again, this being the last thing to even SOMEWHAT work. The creature ends up a dot in the distance, although he could tell that now the beast was strong enough to fully survive the hit without missing pieces. Not good. He launches from the ground into the sky at full speed.

Superman reaches the desired spot, taking a quick look around. 'Where are you?'

"Here!" Six Goku's sound as they appear around Superman. He looks around as each of the six stand below giant. . . red spirit bombs?

"What. . . are those?" He gets out.

"Spirit Bombs" One Goku states. "Gathered from Red Suns in your knowledge." A second states.

"Red suns?!" He was confused. "You're using those on the beast?"

"On ourselves." a third stated. All six fake Gokus bring in their spirit bombs into themselves as they each empower themselves to Super Saiyan 2. All Six stand with Superman.  
"And where is the real you?" Superman asks.

'RIGHT HERE!'  
Superman turns into a giant blue glow. His eyes adjust before he might as well just let his jaw drop off his body. Before him, he saw NOTHING but blue energy with a single man standing in front. THE SPIRIT BOMB WAS AS HUGE AS THE PLANET THEY WERE USING!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Goku seemed as happy as a child finding candy. "It's a Spirit Bo-"

"I NOTICED! WHERE AND HOW?!"

"Well, firstly, I had my fakes seek out every RED sun since I know you aren't compatible with those. I'm using that power to make each of the fakes as strong as the original me." His eye was clenched shut with the obvious effort it took just to hold the attack he had.

"Why-"

"Because six super saiyans make. . ."

All six fakes return to Goku in a massive explosion of energy. Superman looks almost like he's watching a mirror image of him sun dipping. Goku stands with his hair as long as his SS4 form but gold and his power was sky rocketed. "Super Saiyan God. . ."

"How pretentious." Superman joked trying to hide his excitement. Now he just had to go sun dip again and he'd be set.

"Come here." Goku motioned for him. Superman hesitated but came over to him. Goku let one hand fall and pointed up. "You hold your hand up."

"What?" Superman complied.

"I'll split it so we're even."

The creature rockets from the planet below before pausing a shrieking in fear. The mass of energy that seemed endless divided into two halves. It looked in and saw its two prey, only becoming infuriated that the second was still alive. The two plumes of energy that could wipe out galaxies with ease. The energies disappeared into the two warriors standing in front of the monster. It started to back off. The blinding blue light disappears and is replaced with golden yellow as BOTH heroes glow golden from the power.

On Earth, Bruce Wayne walks down the street to the restaurant he's to meet Superman at. He looks up, only to narrow his vision at the bright yellow dot that shined brighter than the mid day sun.

The creature backed off and turned to flee, only to see a golden Superman in the distance. . . holding the creature's tail. It shrieks at the pain it now feels from having its tail ripped off like a band-aid. It turns again only to see Goku in a familiar, life ending stance.

"Use everything." Superman declares. His eyes glowing so red it was like a red sun in and of itself.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . ." His hands glow blue as the glow drowns out the golden glow of his aura.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. . . ." "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . ." "MeeeeeEEEEEEE. . ."

Bruce continues to watch the light as it turns from gold to purple.

"END IT!" Superman yells.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two massive godlike beams of red and blue come in from opposite sides onto the creature. The beams crush inward and wipe the beast from existence. The beams, however, keep struggling with each other. Both warriors push the entirety of the energy into the attack until both satisfy themselves with it.

Bruce goes wide eyed when entire planet shakes from a concussive force. Whatever it was, nothing in the universe could stop it. He was sure of that.

The attack goes for a full minute until the glow from both fighters fades and both fall towards the planet. The destructive fall is halted when Superman regains some power from the nearby sun and he catches Goku, throwing Goku's arm around his shoulder for a better grip.

"I can't hear or see anything of it." Superman looks around, still on edge but worn out beyond having any emotion in his voice.

"I can't sense it at all. It's gone for good." Goku replied barely conscious.

"Well, what now?"

"Fooooooooooooooooooood" Goku whined.

"Oh I was supposed to meet Bruce." Superman said, loosening up. "What's your name?"

"Son Goku."

"Clark Kent."

In the restaurant, Bruce walks in, seeing the news on the near TV going on about the mass earthquake around the world. He looks around and finds Clark. "Clark we have a prob-" He sees the second man with weird hair and martial arts clothes digging into a bowl of, well, its gone now. Who knows what it once was. "Who is this?"  
"Hi, I'm Son Goku!" The man spoke through a full mouth. "And you?"

"Bruce Wayne. Clark, the fuck is this?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I got a new sparring partner?"

. . . . "Explain."


End file.
